


Gallifrey Oneshots

by Irving-Braxiatel (Elycia7)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elycia7/pseuds/Irving-Braxiatel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics, ficlets, drabbles, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Romana/Leela/Narvin/Braxiatel, Chaperons On A Camping Trip AU

**Author's Note:**

> Requested originally by tumblr user footnotesoldier, with the prompt "We are the teachers/parent chaperones on a class camping trip and we don’t actually know each other but we have to share a very small tent for the next week AU" and the Gallifrey OT4

How a prestigious school such as the Gallifrey Academy, could possibly allow four complete strangers to take a class on a school trip together, was a mystery to Narvin. Especially since they were supposed to be away for an entire week, to perform a scientific experiment on biodiversity, something which none of these people appeared to know anything about.

He had thought that he would be going along with Dr Sigma, but he had apparently decided to go on an impromptu holiday, but had asked his friends and family to replace him. Only, he had neglected to inform the school about this.

So, in summary, Narvin had to not only keep track of 20 unruly children on a trip that he didn’t actually want to go on, he also had to make sure that these three strangers didn’t ruin the school’s good reputation.

Or so he thought, at least.

As soon as they arrived at the camp site he had told them to just look after the students whilst he sorted out the details of their arrival. He had not expected to come back to a fully set up camp, the students either lighting camp fires or cooking under his _colleagues’_ supervision.

“Ah, Narvin,” Braxiatel called to him, waving him over. The man looked entirely out of place in his overly formal three-piece suit, Narvin thought, but Braxiatel didn’t seem to mind. He was sitting with a few of he students, but he had most of his attention on Romana, who was talking amicably to Leela at the other end of the newly set up camp.

“What is it, Braxiatel?” Narvin asked, once he was close enough that he didn’t have to raise his voice.

“There is a slight problem, It would seem,” Braxiatel informed him. “We set up the tents, but whoever packed forgot to take into account the fact that there would be four of us, not two.”

“And?” Narvin implored.

“Well, our tent is only build for two. It’s going to be a bit of a squeeze.”

“Marvellous. Just Marvellous,” Narvin said sarcastically.

“Oh and, Leela doesn’t have a sleeping back. We might have to share a bit.”


	2. Romana/Leela/Narvin, Pre-Intervention Earth

They both knew it was only a matter of time. Leela no longer wanted to stay on Gallifrey, and she wasn't going to. Romana’s regeneration hadn’t been easy on her, but she had tried her best.

They all had.

But both Narvin and Romana could see that Leela was not happy. Romana’s new self was just a little too different, and after what had happened with Andred she could not go through that again.

So it came to no one’s surprise when Narvin one day came to Romana’s office to inform her that Leela had left the planet.

“And you, Narvin? Are you going to betray me as well?” Romana asked.

And they ignored the hurt in her voice.

And they ignored the fact that Leela could not have left the planet without help, and that he already had betrayed her.

“I will stand by you until the end, Madame President,” he assured her.

She watched him. “Good. You may leave, Narvin.”

And they both ignored the empty space in their bed that night, and every night after it.


	3. Narvin/Braxiatel, Three-sentece Coffee Shop AU

> Irving Braxiatel comes into Narvin’s shop every day and just sits there for hours, writing who knows what, before leaving, never without flashing Narvin that ridiculously charming smile.
> 
> One day Narvin asks him, why it is that he comes to _his_ café and _his_ café only, and must he always smile like that to him?
> 
> “Perhaps” Braxiatel says as he leans closer,“I am hoping that the owner might smile back at me.”


	4. Leela/Braxiatel, Three-sentece Dragon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested by tumblr user Yellowbessie, who asked for something inspired by this fanart http://laurelhach.tumblr.com/post/104441219197/gallifrey-dragons-d-leela-sometimes-regrets

> During her time on Gallifrey Leela had learned that most of the Gallifreyans with the capability to grow whiskers removed them or kept them very short, but not Braxiatel.
> 
> She asked him once, why that was, and his only reply had been a smirk.
> 
> She then proceeded to answer her own question, by reaching up for them and pulling him down so she could kiss that smirk off his face.


	5. Romana/Braxiatel, Three-sentence Library AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested by tumblr user Diabolicalfiend, inspired by this AU idea http://irving-braxiatel.tumblr.com/post/104487929010/so-what-is-this-new-au

> It is purely coincidental when Romana meets Braxiatel for the first time.
> 
> He is sitting in a chair in the lounge sipping a cup of tea after closing time, smiling as he sees her.
> 
> “Ah, Romana,” says the familiar voice belonging to the man with the unfamiliar face, “I’ve so been looking forward to seeing you - Care to join me?”


	6. Leela/Braxiatel, University AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested by tumblr user Diabolicalfiend, with the prompt "Hey check this out I stole someone’s identity for fun and tried to fuck up their live as much as possible before they noticed, and shit that was you wasn’t it? AU" and Leela/Braxiatel

In retrospect, it probably hadn’t been such a good idea, Braxiatel decided.

It wasn’t exactly his usual style, either, but well he had been perhaps a little tipsy and it had been great fun at the time.

It was the bragging about it that had been the worst part of it, he concluded.

When he had found someone’s school email and Facebook logged in on a library computer he had had a little too much fun writing silly things to all of their professors and friends.

And obviously, in his slightly tipsy state, he had thought to share his triumph with someone. So when the exchange student he had been trying to find an excuse to talk to passed by, he simply had to tell her.

Only, it turned out that she was in fact the ‘Leela’ whose life he had just spent half an hour mucking up. And apparently, Leela was not a very patient woman.

“Ah, well you see, “ he started, getting up from his chair as she approached him with a dangerous look on her face. “It was meant as a joke.”

“It is not a very good joke,” Leela pointed out, following him.

“Definitely not,” he agreed, looking her in the eyes. “I’m not entirely sure why I did it, to be honest.”

“I do,” Leela smirked, still advancing on him.

He stepped back again, but his back hit the wall. He gulped, his eyes straying to her lips for just a split second, before returning to meet her gaze. “And why might that be?”

“I have seen you watching me,” she said, walking into his personal space. “Do I fascinate you because I am not from here? Or is it perhaps something else?” she continued, putting her arms at either side of his face.

“Why don’t you find out?” he gulped, right before she pressed her lips against his.


	7. Romana/Leela/Narvin, “Are you all quite finished with the death quotes?"

> “Are you all quite finished with the death quotes?” Narvin asked, annoyed.
> 
> “Narvin, you should not be afraid of death. Life is nothing without death. And this would be a good one,” Leela chastised him.
> 
> “And that’s exactly what I was talking about,” he retorted. “We don’t even know that there is something out there, yet you two seem insistent that we are all going to die here.”
> 
> “Well no, but it’s not exactly costume to blast the President’s door to atoms when you want to visit her, is it?” Romana pointed out.
> 
> “I’m not denying the fact that the door was blast in. Just that they couldn’t have followed us here. There is no way-“ he was interrupted by a voice from outside.
> 
> “Madame President?”
> 
> They all went completely silent for a second, until Romana started squeezing through, moving towards the door that let them in. “In here, Castellan,” she sighed and the door opened. Narvin and Leela realised all too late that Romana had had moved because without the door as leverage they couldn’t stay in the awkward positions they had been pushed into. The door opened and they both tumbled out, whereas Romana managed to retain some dignity by catching herself on her desk.
> 
> “I trust that you’ve secured the threat?” she asked, straightening.
> 
> “It has, Madame President. My men and I apprehended the Time Lord that shot your door down. The CIA were testing a new weapon, I believe?” he asked, giving Narvin a pointed look.
> 
> “Narvin!” Leela accused.
> 
> “I can hardly be held accountable for everything that happens at my agency,” Narvin defended himself.
> 
> “Yes, yes, yes, save it for the report, Coordinator.” Romana said impatiently, not really bothered with their squabbling. there was more important things at hand. “Was anyone hurt, Castellan Annos?”
> 
> “No, Ma’am. The weapon in question was believed to be defect as it had no effect the technicians could observe, and it wasn’t tested again.”
> 
> Romana smiled. “Thank you. That will be all, Annos.”
> 
> Once they were alone again, Narvin looked up at the two of them. Both of them were smirking at him. He dusted himself off. “I know, I know. It was all my fault. Now, if you will excuse me. It appears I have a report to write and some technicians to lay off.”


	8. Narvin/Braxiatel, "Well, this is a comfortable."

“Well, this is a comfortable,” Braxiatel commented as he lay down.

“I’m sure it is,” Narvin answered impatiently.

Braxiatel sighed. “Must you always be so contemptuous, Narvin?”

Narvin crossed his arms, and didn’t reply. 

A moment passed.

“Are you going to stand there all night?” Braxiatel enquired.

“And what else would I do?”

He gestured to the other side of the bed. “Why, lie down of course.”

“With you?” he asked.

“It’s not like you haven’t done it before,” Braxiatel shrugged.

“That was different.”

“How so?”

“We were on Gallifrey,” Narvin replied lamely. “Why _are_ we here anyway?”

“Why, on holiday, of course,” Braxiatel proclaimed.

“On... holiday?” Narvin asked sceptically. 

“Well, _I_ am. You just decided to follow me, because apparently I cannot be left to my own devices. I had thought you trusted me a little more than that, Narvin.”

“And the fact that your holiday just so takes place days before one of the biggest library fires in the history of the universe, is a coincidence?“

Braxiatel sighed. “It _is_ a fixed point in time, Narvin.”

“I am very well aware of that, and that is exactly why we both have to leave. Immediately.”

Braxiatel stood up. “Do you really think I do not know not to interfere with a fixed point, Narvin? Do you think me that ignorant?”

“You are many things, Braxiatel, but ignorant is not one of them.”

“Say, I were planning on going there before the library’s destruction, and I was going to save something. Would it really be that bad, do you think?” Braxiatel mused, after a short break.

“I assume this is purely hypothetical?” Narvin asked sharply.

“Of course. Purely hypothetical,” Braxiatel smirked.

“Then, I would have to stop you. At all costs. As you well know, it is against the first law of time to interfere with established events, particularly fixed points.”

Braxiatel smiled at him. “I suppose you would, Narvin. Although, hypothetically, if you were to find any reason to go anywhere near the library, do mind the fire.”


	9. Romana/Unspecified, "She could walk to this point and no further."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested by tumblr user Romanadvoratrelundamngirl. 
> 
> Trigger Warning for Claustrophobia, and mentions of something that could be considered thoughts of self harm.

She could walk to this point and no further. 

She knew this. 

She had been trapped here, in this cell or whatever it was, in longer than she had been able to keep track of, and that was saying something.  If she dared to take a single step more a strong electrical current would pass through her body. Some days it was tempting to do it, just to feel like she was doing _something._ To feel _alive.  
_

And what else was there to do? She had tried to escape in the beginning, but as it turned out there was no way out of here. The room was circular, she knew that much. It was also almost completely dark in there, and even though her eyes were used to it now she could only just make out her own hands when she held them up in front of her. 

She found what she knew to be the middle of the room and lay down. There was no bed in here, or any other furniture for the matter. She wasn’t even allowed a blanket. Not that she needed it to keep warm. But in this room of nothingness she felt vulnerable, and a cover would be nice. 

She may not know how long exactly she had been here, but it must have been several decades. It must have been. And in all that time, she had been all alone.

Just her and her own thoughts. 

And yet… 

She couldn’t help but feel that she was being watched. She wished she had somewhere to hide from this invisible yet all-seeing eye. 

She had tried talking to it once. Her voice had been ragged from disuse, well that’s what she thought it was anyway. She had little to no recollection of what life had been like before this, and often wondered if she had ever been outside of here at all. 

Those four faces she could see before her inner eye, the voices and names she couldn’t connect to any of them. 

Maybe they were all just dreams. Or maybe those keeping her here had planted those memories in her head for some reason.

She curled up a little more, hugging her body. She wondered what _she_ looked like. She had no recollection of that either. She could see her hands and feet and body, but there was nothing in here that could reflect her face, and even if there had been she might not be able to see it in this darkness. 

She didn’t know her own name.

Well, in a way she did. In her memories people usually called her Romana. It fit, she supposed, but it didn’t feel quite right. And until she knew if her memories were real she would never know if she really was this ‘Romana’. 

On days like this, when she went to sleep, she often hoped that she wouldn’t wake up again. 

Being in this place was maddening. There was nothing but her and her own thoughts in here, and even if the two of them made a mighty fine team, it still wasn’t enough to keep her sane.  

Her entire body tensed and she sat up, as she heard _something_.

There were no sound in here but the ones she made, and she had been lying completely still. 

“Hello?” She asked. Her voice bounced off the walls as echoes, taunting her. 

“Shut up, Romana! I’m not talking to you!” She hissed at the echoes. 

She listened again, as Romana snapped right back at her, the same words over and over again.  

“Don’t you want to get out of here too?” She asked the voice, which only replied by asking her own question.  

“I’ll take that as a yes. So be quite. We have to find out what made that noise!"  She almost didn’t get angry when the voice told her to be quite, repeating its words over and over again. 

The noise came back, this time much louder. She spun in circles to see where it was coming from, but as always there was nothing there. 

It was getting louder and louder. "Who are you? Show yourself! Stop this!” She screamed into the darkness.

The noises only response was to get even louder. It was becoming almost painful now. 

“Go away! Leave me alone!” She told it.

She reached up to cover her ears when it became too much. Not long after her legs have out under her. 

“Leave!” She screamed, her words only adding to the building sound of the room.

And then, the world exploded.

If the noise had been bad, then the light streaming into the room from a hole in the nothingness was the most painful thing she had experienced in her lives. She stopped pressing her hands against her ears in favour of holding then over her eyes.

She made herself as small as possible, so maybe the light would leave her alone. And it did, in a way. Some of it, anyway. 

She dared to sneak a peek, and saw the silhouette of something, or rather someone.

 She could hear them waking closer, and she made herself even smaller. The person paused, but resumed their walk presently.  It felt wrong when a hand came to rest on her shoulder blade.  

She whimpered as the person gathered her up into their arms. The sensory input was just too much for her dulled senses. 

“Romana?” She heard them ask, almost tentatively. She looked up at them, two worried eyes staring right back at her. She didn’t have time to make out any if their other features before she had to close her eyes again, as the light was too painful. 

The person allowed her to bury her face in their chest, and she did so. It was easier than having to cover her eyes. As the person started moving she opened her eyes again, this time slowly.  

This was one of the four people she could remember. She struggled to connect a name to their face, but found none.  

“You! It’s you!” She exclaimed, surprised.  

They smiled. “Yes, Romana, it is me. And I’m taking you home.”


	10. Romana/Braxiatel, "Did you find the medallion?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally requested by tumblr user Arkytiorforemancampbell.

> “Did you find the medallion?”
> 
> Romana looked up from where she was sitting at her vanity. “Did I give you permission to enter?”
> 
> “Forgive me, my lady. I merely wanted to make sure that you were ready to leave for the dinner party,” he apologised, approaching her. 
> 
> “Yes…” she trailed off. “could you help me with my dress? I can’t quite reach the last few buttons.”
> 
> Romana stood as he reached her side of the room, and she held her hair back as he closed the dress. “Thank you,” she breathed.
> 
> “The medallion?” he asked again.
> 
> “I left it on my bed. Could you..?” she turned as he walked over to get it.
> 
> When she reached out for it he shook his head. “Let me. It is, after all, my gift for you.”
> 
> "Very well,” she granted. 
> 
> She smiled. Braxiatel’s gift for her may be extravagant, bordering on indecent. But it _was_ beautiful.
> 
> "Well?” He implored. 
> 
> “You know very well that I cannot keep this. I needn’t remind you that I _am_ your boss. Giving me something like this would hardly be proper conduct,” she pointed out to him.
> 
> He smiled at her. “As you wish, my lady. But I must say, it does suit you, and although I shall be saddened to see it resting on something any less beautiful than your neck, I will take it back.” 
> 
> “And you can stop with the blandishments,” she sighed. 
> 
> “Of course,” he assured her.
> 
> They stood there for a few seconds, before she offered him a subtle smile which was gone before he had time to memorise it. “Let’s go then, Chancellor.”
> 
> He offered her his arm. “As you will, Madame President.”
> 
> “And Braxiatel?”
> 
> “Yes, Romana?”
> 
> “Thank you.”


	11. Narvin/Braxiatel, Meeting in Prison AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Colinbakerstreet

Narvin supposed he should be pleased that his cell mate was not a murderer, but it was just very hard to be pleased with anything when it came to Irving Braxiatel, he found.

Narvin himself had been employed as a hacker by the state, unofficially of course. That was, until he made the mistake of becoming expendable. He was lucky to have ended up here instead of losing his life. But compared to having Irving Braxiatel as his cell mate for the rest of his life, suddenly assassination didn't seem such a gloomy prospect.

Although Braxiatel never seemed to shut up, it took several months before he one night admitted to Narvin what exactly he had done to land himself in here.

"Art theft?" Narvin asked sceptically.

"Don't sound so surprised. I am a man of taste, Narvin,," Braxiatel replied from bunk above his. "Although, I do understand that the prison uniform may not give it away. It isn't exactly the height of fashion, is it. No, a suit that is more my style…"

"Do you ever shut up?" Narvin snapped.

"Oh my dear Narvin, and here I thought we were making fast friends. Tsk tsk. Considering you will be here for a very long time, you aren't making much of an effort to set up a network,” Braxiatel said, almost patronisingly. 

"What good would it do me? It's not as if I want to be in here, and certainly not with you," Narvin pointed out.

Braxiatel remained quiet.

Narvin only just had the time to think how grateful he was to finally have some quite from Braxiatel's endless talking before….

"You certainly won't be getting out of here if you keep snapping at anyone that tries to help you."

"I didn't know you were trying to help me," Narvin sighed. He might as well indulge Braxiatel. It didn't look like he would get any sleep any time soon either way.

"No, of course not. Narvin, did you know how I got in here?"

"Art theft, you just told me," Narvin supplied dully.

"And why do you think I chose to get caught?" Braxiatel continued.

"You are mad. No one in their right mind would get choose to get caught. Unless…" he trailed off.

"Unless?" Braxiatel urged.

"You want something in here?" Narvin guessed.

"And finally he catches on."

"What is it, then?"

"Not it. _Who_." Braxiatel climbed out of bed and made it to the window. "Did you know that this room specifically is the only one to not only be next to the other building, and to also have a window? As goes for the one alternating ours, in the other ward."

Narvin stood, catching on. "And that is whoever you are here for?"

"Indeed. Now if I just…" He reached out the window, stretching towards the next one over.

"Braxiatel?" A woman's voice hissed through the night. "Did you ask him to help us? Romana and I are ready."

"Not yet, Leela, no," Braxiatel replied smoothly. "Although, I think I may have him convinced already," he arched an eyebrow at Narvin. "What do you say? Stay in here for the rest of your life, or help us escape?"


	12. Romana/Braxiatel - "Lapdog"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [ this fanart](http://haissitall.tumblr.com/post/126846617501/lapdoggg-g-g-g) by  Haissitall

It wasn’t so much that Romana forgot how much Braxiatel did for her, it was just that she hardly had the time to feel grateful.  

Besides, Braxiatel was her closest ally, and she hardly needed to reward his loyalty. They by and large wanted the same things, so he was working towards his own goals as much as hers.

But it was awfully nice to have someone to do all the work she didn’t have time for, or simply didn’t want to do, and Braxiatel offered it so freely.

She had never felt any qualms about the demands she made of him before. But seeing him now, she felt that perhaps she was putting him under a little too much pressure.

“Surely what we are talking about can’t be so boring, Cardinal, that you feel the need to fall asleep on my couch?”

Braxiatel’s eyes met her, his gaze lacking it’s usually sharpness. “Forgive me, my lady,” he said, having to stifle a yawn. “I fear I have been so preoccupied with my duties lately that I haven’t had much time for resting. 

Romana frowned. “This isn’t about the report I had you write in my stead, is it, Braxiatel?” she asked. Her features softened. “Because you did tell me it wouldn’t be a strain or you. Otherwise I wouldn’t have asked it of you.”

“I did,” he agreed, straightening. “But with the speech for your next address to the high council to write too, as well as half a dozen high council members to convince to support our resolution, all in addition to my own duties, I haven’t found the time for sleep in the last week or so.”  

“Well you are no use to me like this,” Romana declared. “You can have a nap here. After that I expect you to be well enough rested to finish what we are doing, and then you are to go to your chambers and sleep through the night. I need you as an advisor more than I need you to do my paperwork, Brax. Not to mention that I already have enough things to worry about, your health can’t be one of them as well.”

Braxiatel smiled, faintly. “Then I had best rest. It wouldn’t do for you to concern yourself unnecessarily.”

Perhaps, if he hadn’t been so tired, Braxiatel would have thought his actions through. Or Perhaps that was exactly what he had done, and he was simply seizing the opportunity.

Either way, he lay down immediately, folding his arms in her lap and resting his head on it.

Romana looked down at him, wondering if perhaps she had unbeknownst entered some parallel universe where sleeping in one’s superior’s lap was a perfectly acceptable thing to do.

She opened her mouth to ask him what exactly he was doing, but then decided it was no use as Braxiatel had already fallen asleep. If she wanted him back to his usual self any time soon, she wouldn’t afford to wake him up.

Slowly she shifted to get more comfortable, seeing as it would appear she would be here for a while. Then she noticed a small, content smile on Braxiatel’s sleeping face, and she as she put an arm around his shoulders she couldn’t help but smile as well.


	13. Romana/Braxiatel - "Special Friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic about Brax, Romana, and someone calling them ‘special friends.'
> 
> Inspired by [ this tumblr post](http://thejabberwocki.tumblr.com/post/140082434641/i-just-found-this-digging-through-my-old-photos)

“Irving has a visitor,” Jack whispered to Benny in a manner that suggested that this was in some way scandalous. 

“I know that the white rabbit isn’t the busiest of bars, but Irving getting a visitor is hardly so unusual that you need to tell me every time someone goes for a drink,” Benny told him. 

Jack glared at her. “I mean, a personal visitor. She just walked in and asked for him, and he has been sitting with her over in the corner ever since… And don’t turn around to look, then they will know we are talking about them.” 

Benny completely ignored that last part and looked over her shoulder. “I’m pretty sure Irving knows what everyone in here is talking about either way.” Although, right now he may not have been the case at that very moment. Irving seemed completely immersed in his conversation with the woman in front of him, listening to everything she had to say, and speaking back in what appeared to be a very adoring manner.

“You know, if I didn’t know better…” Jack started. “I would say Irving has a crush.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Benny said, realising that same thing. “Did she say who she is?” 

“’An old friend’ she introduced herself as when she arrived,” He shrugged. 

Before they could discuss the matter further Irving looked up. “Jack, could you bring us another bottle? Whatever constitutes the finest we have left.” His voice somehow carried across the crowded bar without him needing to raise his voice. 

“I really shouldn’t,” the woman opposite Braxiatel said. “It was a long journey. What I really need right now is just some rest.”

Braxiatel once again had all of his attention focused on her. “Of course. Where are my manners. You must be exhausted. If you will come with me, I will show you to a bedroom out back. I’m afraid it isn’t what you are used to but… Well, this is Legion, so let’s just say it has a bed that isn’t falling apart, and be grateful for that.” 

“It can’t be worse than sleeping in a jettisoned escape pod was,” the woman said, looking suddenly older and even more tired than before. 

The pair disappeared out back for a long time, before Irving returned alone. 

“So?” Benny asked him. “Aren’t you going to introduce us to your mystery guest?”

“She is just an old friend in need of sanctuary, nothing more,” Irving told them, as he set about cleaning up after a few patrons who had just left for the night.

“Looked like a bit more than a friend from over here,” Jack commented. 

“I can assure you, mine and Romana’s relationship is nothing but platonic. Now, can we move on to something else? Like the mess you have left in the bar, for example.”

“Fine, I’ll go and clean it up,” he sighed. 

“Who is she then?” Benny asked Irving once they were alone. 

“Oh, not you too. I just told you who she is. A friend who needed my help, something which I gladly provided.”

“She is one of your people, isn’t she?” Benny asked. 

Irving hesitated for just a little too long. “What makes you say that?”

“The language you were speaking. I recognised it. The Doctor used to speak it as well. When he thought none of us were around to hear it.” 

“Eavesdropping is terribly rude, Benny,” he chastised her in an attempt to avoid answering her question. 

“You know what I think?” Bernice asked amused, ignoring his comment.

Irving decided he might as well indulge her. If he made an issue out of this, Benny would just get curious, and anyone within her near vicinity would get involved in solving this particular mystery. And he was rather keen on avoiding anyone else finding out about this particular detail of his personal life. Additionally, he did not want anyone disturbing Romana after the ordeal she had been through over the last few months. 

“No, I don’t know. What _do_ you think, Benny?” he asked with a overly dramatic sigh. 

“I think you have a crush.” 

Irving huffed. “The very notion is preposterous.” 

“You do!” she accused. 

“Benny, you are being ridiculous. Romana is an old friend, that’s all.”

“Oh, come on. There’s no shame in admitting you have emotions like the rest of us. Would explain a great deal too.” 

“meaning?” 

“Why you don’t have any interest in… well, anyone.” 

“Some people don’t have any ‘interest in anyone’ as you put it. For all you know I could be one of them.” 

“But evidently you aren’t.”

“She my friend. And that’s the end of it,” he insisted one last time. 

“Tell you what,” Benny said, sitting down on one of the barstools. “Why don’t you pour us both a drink, and you can tell me all about this special friend of yours. I will even pay for my own drink, just this once.”


	14. Romana/Narvin(/Leela) - Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one line in Intervention Earth about Leela betraying Romana somehow.

They both knew it was only a matter of time. Leela was no longer happy with them, and she couldn’t stay. Romana’s regeneration hadn’t been easy on her, but she had tried her best.

They all had.

But both Narvin and Romana could see that Leela was not happy. Romana’s new self was just a little too different, and after what had happened with Andred she could not go through that again.

So it came to no one’s surprise when Narvin one day came to Romana’s office to inform her that Leela had left the planet.

“And you, Narvin? Are you going to betray me as well?” Romana asked.

And they ignored the hurt in her voice.

And they ignored the fact that Leela could not have left the planet without help, and that he already had betrayed her.

“I will stand by you until the end, Madam President,” he assured her.

She watched him. “Good. You may leave, Narvin.”

And they both ignored the empty space in their bed that night, and every night after it.


	15. Romana/Braxiatel - Crappy Romance Novels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [ this tumblr post](http://irving-braxiatel.tumblr.com/post/136406766410/footnotesoldier-fallen-on-hard-times-the-lady)

A very familiar paperback book fell into Braxiatel’s lap.

“What is this?” Romana demanded.

“It would appear to be a book,” Braxiatel commented.

“I know that,” Romana said impatiently. “The cover, Cardinal.”

“A mighty fine cover if I do say so. Did you design it my lady? ”

“You did, Braxiatel.”

“Me?” he asked innocently. “I haven’t the faintest idea what you are talking about.”

“We are on the cover.”

“And in the book, I believe.” His eyes gleamed with amusement.

“You’ve read it?” She asked, both surprised and slightly alarmed.

“Oh, yes. It was a very engaging read. The protagonist, Luandra, was very lovely. As a mater of fact she reminded me an awful lot of you, Madam President. And, I found the lead male very relatable - Irving I think he was called. Their love story is truly epic, in my opinion at least. It gets quite steamy at some points too. Oh, you wouldn’t believe how imaginative the author is. There is this one scene when Luandra visits Irving at his private gallery and…”

“Yes, I get the picture,” Romana interrupted, before this got out of hand.

“I could read it to you, if you haven’t the time to read it yourself,” Braxiatel offered, looking like the cat who got the cream.

“Absolutely not, Braxiatel.”


	16. Narvin & Wynter - Sitting On The Same Park Bench AU

Narvin was certain the young man next to him must have no grasp of social etiquette, otherwise he would have sat down at any other bench than Narvin’s. They were all empty after all, and Narvin was clearly busy.

“What are you reading?” the man next to him asked after a while. 

Narvin sighed and looked up. “It’s work.”

“Oh,” the man replied. Just as Narvin was about to start reading again. “Work?”

“Classified,” Narvin told him, simply, hoping it would make the other just be quite and hopefully leave.

“Oh,” he said again. “You work for the government too, then? Or is it something else. The MI5?”

Narvin sighed, putting the report back in his satchel. “That is also classified.”

The man, who now that Narvin looked closer was more like a boy, beamed. “I won’t ask again. I’m with the Ministry of Defence myself. But my position is classified as well… I suppose that might make our conversation a bit difficult, don’t you? If neither of us can talk about what we do.”

“Oh, I agree,” Narvin affirmed. “We had better stop talking, then. For the sake of national safety.” And for Narvin’s own sake.

“We could always talk about something else,” he suggested. “I’m Wynter. And you are?”

“Narvin Ectralonum,” he answered automatically.

“That’s a bit of a mouthful,” Wynter commented.

“It’s an old family name,” he said simply.

Wynter nodded, understanding. He reached into his bag and procured a bag of cut up bread. “Want to feed the ducks with me?”

“Feed the ducks?” Narvin asked sceptically.

“I find it very relaxing,” Wynter explained.

Narvin sighed. “You know you are ruining the ecosystem of the lake by doing so, don’t you?”

“I… really?” he asked, suddenly looking guilty. “I never knew. I suppose I will have to give this to the pigeons instead.”

And before Narvin could tell him off, Wynter had thrown the bag of bread on the ground in front of them, and they were surrounded by a flock of feathers and flapping wings.


	17. Romana/Leela - Ice Skating

“Leela, I can’t do this,” Romana said, glancing at the frozen lake.  She was quite content to stay at the edge of its frozen surface, clinging on to the conveniently low-hanging branches of a tree. 

“It is easy, Romana,” Leela told her, gracefully skating towards the Time Lady. “You said you had tried it before." 

"Yes but that was years ago,” Romana argued, nonetheless letting her branch go with one hand as Leela got closer. “I was a time tot last time I went ice skating." 

"Your muscles will have remembers the feeling,” Leela assured her. She took both Romana’s hands in hers. 

“I had different muscles back then,” Romana pointed out, as Leela pulled her into the middle of the lake. 

Romana stumbled slightly, but Leela caught her easily. “You are the one who is always telling me regeneration doesn’t change a person,” Leela pointed out with a smile. 

Romana chuckled. “I suppose I am, yes.” With Leela’s help this was almost a little fun. 

“And is it not nice to be out in the fresh air?” Leela breathed in deep to illustrate her point. 

“With you Leela? Always.”


End file.
